Coping with Company (A Wash and Tucker Fan Fiction)
by Gracie-Girl87
Summary: Wash has always pushed Tucker, driving him to be a better version of himself. He sees the potential leader Tucker can become. But now, Wash is healing and coping with the fact that he is waking up in a hospital bed yet again. Defeated. This time, Tucker gives a small push to help Wash understand that he doesn't always need to be moving. Rated T for bad language.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Scene:/span/strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;" (Just after season 12 ep. 18). Tucker has just been stabbed by Felix in an attempt to save his friends from a sticky grenade. Wash was viciously beaten by the invisible Locus. Once exposed by Church and Tucker, Felix and Locus were forced to follow protocol and leave the battle. Now back at the old mining facility, known as Armonia, the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus are figuring out how to get along with one another now that the truth has been revealed. Tucker and Wash are recovering in the facility's hospital. Tucker is awake and well. Wash is now coming to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash begins to wake up in his hospital bed. He moans and rubs his hand on the back of his head. He yawns as he tries to sit up slowly. His right eye has a dark underline while the left side of his face is painted with blacks and blues. His vision is blurry, but he notices that someone is in the hospital bed just across from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong You look like shit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash immediately recognizes Tucker's voice and becomes conscience that he is no longer wearing his visor and helmet. Blinking hard he looks up at the florescent lights overhead in an attempt to gain better vision./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong When was the last time you slept?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Becoming more aware of where he was, Wash began to inspect his body. He obviously felt the colors on his face and the split in his lip. There were no serious cuts, minus the sizable one on his left forearm. The bruises, however, were quite extensive. His knuckles were bloodied, but wrapped up tight in white medical tape./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"He brought his hand up to his throat and swallowed hard. It was dry and heavily bruised from Locus' hands. The last thing Wash recalled was being choked out by Locus. Rather than kill him, Locus picked Washington up by his neck and slammed the back of his head to the ground. Though the impact had weakened Wash, Locus dealt one final blow across his face to finish the job. Wash looked about him, feeling slightly vulnerable in his state./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Has anyone been in here?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Nah, man. Just Palomo. I swear I'm gonna get a fucking restraining order against that guy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong I'm sure he just means well. Anyone else?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Um, Carolina was here with Church in the beginning, but since then, no one else./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Wash rubbed the front of his hair and traced it to the back of his head. He spoke up hoarsely,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong What happened to you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span That dick Felix fucking stabbed me, bro!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Tucker confidently lowered his blanket and lifted his shirt to expose his bandages just below his left rib cage. Wash looked on sleepily, still trying to focus his eyes. He rubbed them a bit more, noticing Tucker's ridiculous amount of tattoos. Tucker shrugged and lowered his shirt,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Whatever, man! We got 'em!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span /strongHow long have I been out?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Not long. It happened just yesterday./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong What span style="text-decoration: underline;"did/span happen?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTucker leaned back onto his pillow and threw up his left arm behind his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong That loud mouth spilled everything! Church and I got it on tape and showed it to everyone. (Smirking) They ran for it, man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Did you just say "on tape"? (Chuckling) How old are you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong I don't know, old man. How old are you?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong How old do I look?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Dude, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"today/em? Like fifty!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWash chuckled lightly at the humor as Tucker pointed jokingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong I didn't peg you for a blonde. At em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"your/em age, it should be silver./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong It em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"feels /emlike it should be silver. (Huffs) I'm 32 in four months./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong No shit?! Well, no offense, Wash, but you seem older than 32./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Alright Alright. I get it. I've never been able to sleep much. I guess it shows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong No, I mean you're better than 32. Smarter. Ya know?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash looked up at Tucker. It was one of the most assuring statements he had ever received. With Project Freelancer, he was constantly teased and ridiculed for the soldier he was, but this… this meant something to him. Tucker rolled onto his right side reaching for a piece of folded paper that was on his hospital table. Wash watched for a bit then asked,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong What is that?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong My son, Junior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Smiling) Right. You're a father… with an alien child… Are you mar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Woah dude! Don't say the strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"M /strongword, 'cause I'm not! And yeah, this is my kid./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Folding the photo in half, Tucker flicked it over to Wash. Once he opened it, he held it back from himself then shook his head laughing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong I have so many questions that I am too tired to even think about right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe tossed the photo back to Tucker, who stood it back up right on his table./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong If I didn't have all this tape wrapped around me, I'd show you the scar that proves he's mine. He came out em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"full alien/em, if you know what I'm sayin'./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWash smiled, slightly confused, but interested in Tucker's eager happiness. Cocking one eye brow up,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Junior?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Yeah span style="font-family: Symbol; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Symbol;"©/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Junior. Lavernius style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTucker smiled at the photo in a delighted manner./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong It's got a nice ring to it, don't cha think?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash rolled his shoulder back, trying to sit up a little. It hurt to do much, but his stiff joints needed the movement. Tucker rolled onto his back with his hand tucked under his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong You got anyone?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash felt a bit of whiplash from the question. No one had asked him in ages. His eyes shifted back and forth at a loss for words./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Any kids, or what?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Hm? Oh. No. Um, I have two sisters and my Mom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Oh Ho! A Mamma's boy, huh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Scoffs) If I was, maybe I'd be better about calling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"They shared a smile, then Wash hung his head thinking and wringing his wrapped hands. He traced the tape with his thumb as he thought about his family. Where they might be. What they were doing. If they were okay. He hadn't paid any thought to them in months. He hadn't the time for it up until this moment. Tucker interrupted jokingly,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong So… no David Juniors, huh? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Wash: (Looking up at Tucker surprised) How did… They shouldn't be using my name here./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash looked to the door. In his mind he was blaming whichever doctor or nurse had been using it. Tucker sat up in a hurry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Woah! Calm down. It's just me. Church told me ages ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Church? …. Oh. Church./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash thought to himself: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If it wasn't from a file he found then it must have been from when we released the EMP at Project Freelancer Headquarters. The Director, he said my name then. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash looked back at Tucker and nodded. Clearing his throat he said seriously,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong No. No David Juniors./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSighing through his nose, Wash looked at the door then back to Tucker./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong But out there, I'm Agent Washington./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong (Waving his hand) Yeah, man. Don't worry about it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash nodded then swallowed hard once more. He thought to himself: em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"If not the Director, then maybe Carolina told Church. Maybe she just wasn't thinking and my name slipped in one of their conversations. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Rarely was he called David, but when he was, Wash either felt a warming sense of home or an immediate sense of danger with some sort of ransom held against it. He shook all unpleasant thoughts away then cleared his throat with a rough short cough. Reaching for the water on his hospital table, he groaned and immediately held his ribs tightly. He decided against it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Easy, Wash. You have three broken ribs and a heavy concussion. At least that's what they said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Holding his forehead) I believe it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash didn't like feeling this way. He felt naked without his rifle, his knives and his armor. To the right of his bed was a longer table along the wall with his armor displayed across it. Next to it was Tucker's armor. Wash looked at it for a minute, a bit depressed that he couldn't even reach for his water without nearly fainting. Tucker noticed the longing look on Wash's face and was able to put two and two together. Tucker brought his knees up and leaned forward./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong It'll be a couple days, man. Just relax./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span /strong(Sighs) There are worse things that could be happening I suppose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Yeah! We could be ship wrecked, stuck in a canyon with low food supply and a broken radio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Scoffs) Yeah. span style="text-decoration: underline;"That/span./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong (Chuckling) Or you could have a grappling hook stuck to your balls./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Jesus. I never should have told you that./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Too late now! Cats out of the bag!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWash looked over at his armor once more. Tucker snapped his fingers as if he were tossing it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Yo! Wash! You don't always need to be moving. Like I said, just relax./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong Sometimes it's hard to./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Well, (leaning back onto his pillow) a great leader once told me, "You just have to try."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Half smiling, still looking to his armor) A span style="text-decoration: underline;"great/span leader, huh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Uh, yeah. Maybe … Was it George Washington who said it? Shit, I don't remember./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Groans) Don't make me laugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Don't be a conceited dick then./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"Wash laughed lightly. Holding his ribs tightly, he reached for his water again and was able to reach it this time. He felt more awake. The conversation was calming his raging headache and spinning thoughts. Wash was glad to have the company, even though he wouldn't admit to it out loud. Tucker smiled at his picture again letting out an energetic sigh. Clapping his hands he said,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong So, Church and Delta figured out who Locus and Felix are working for./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (A bit surprised) Really? Who is it?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Ever heard of Charon Industries?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (Hesitantly) Y-yes. I have./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Wanna take a guess at who runs it?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (seriously) I have an idea. Is it…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong The chairman. (Wash nods) Church has a plan. We're gonna send him a call using the radio frequencies the mercs used. Dr. Gray is working on trying to pin point them right now. We'll send that call, ya know, once we're out and about again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="background: yellow; mso-highlight: yellow;"Wash:/span/strong (sipping his water) Sounds like a plan. (Repositioning himself, he grunted) So, we did it then, for now at least./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Hell yeah man!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"With that, Tucker threw a fist bump into the air towards Wash. Confused, Wash took another sip of his water, while Tucker held his fist up awkwardly. Slapping his hand down on his lap, he laughed,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #00b0f0;"Tucker:/span/strong Jesus, man! You span style="text-decoration: underline;"are/span old!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"End Scene/strong/p 


End file.
